An approach adopted in light-emitting displays (number displays) in the prior art is to combine a circuit board having a light source (such as LED chip) or a chip on board (COB) type LED to a reflecting portion, so as to generate a desired luminous character, symbol, or color.
In the prior art, the reflecting portion needs to have a certain thickness and is filled with an encapsulant and a diffusing agent, to prevent a light source of the light-emitting diode from forming a point light source through the reflecting portion. In addition, a relatively large number of light-emitting diodes need to be close to each other if large-area illumination is required, so as to reduce the point light source phenomenon.